Un dgray-man à la zelda!
by idou99
Summary: D,gray-man: CATASTROPHE, Road s'ennuie et decide de s'amuser un peu. Elle decide alors d'envoye les exorcistes dans des mondes de jeux vidéo. The legend of zelda: Ces la panique a celestrbourg, Zelda a été enlever et ganondorf,vaati,ghirahim et l'avatar du néant ce sont allier, Link sera t'il assez fort pour tous les battre? AU(UA) et OOC à la fin.


**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE! J'espère que ça va ! Moi super bien! Bon, bon, bon passons. Voici une histoire que j'attendais de publier avec impatience ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai eu l'idée! Arrêtons de parler de moi et parlons de l'histoire. je vous laisse lire, BONNE LECTURE!  
**  
**(Désolé de vous déranger, mais avant que vous puissiez commencer votre passionnante lecture, petite parenthèse: «Écrit habituel est pour The legend of zelda et en gras DGM, bon je vous laisse lire pour de vrai.)(BOO, bon ok je vous laisse lire!)(Bon je m'écoeure à vous interompe continuellement, mais c'est un mélange de tout les Zelda, je m'explique, il a le ciel de Skyward sword et la terre de Twilight princess, les monstres de tous les jeux et…c'est ça quoi !)  
**  
C'étais très tôt, vers 4h00 du matin. À célesbourg, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Link dormait, comme tout le monde, dans sa chambre quand tout d'un coup…un oiseau cria si fort qu'il réveilla notre jeune héros.

-HAAAAAAA! s'écria Link,

Il se redressa et regarda l'oiseau... qui lui jeta une lettre au visage...

Link se leva maladroitement, s'étira, enfila ses vêtements traditionnels, verts et lu la lettre.

Chère Link,

J'aimerais te rencontrer devant le moulin, j'ai un cadeau à te donner. Mais fait attention, personne ne doit te voir. Fais vite. Je t'expliquerais.

P.S. : Si tu peux rec_pe/ /e sera parfait (Le P.S., ayant été endommagé par l'arrivé brusque de l'oiseau, était donc à moitié illisible.)

Zelda 3

-Ça a l'air urgent, je vais déjeuner et je vais la rejoindre.

Link sortit de sa chambre et décida que finalement, il ne déjeunerait pas, bizarrement, il n'avait pas très faim et il préférait allez voir directement sa meilleure amie. Quand il sortit, il ce dirigea vers la pierre Sheika à proximité de la salle d'entrainement, il se dirigea à l'arrière et la souleva. Il récupéra ses objets. Il prit son arc, son carquois, son bouclier et son sac de bombes. Il prit soin de vérifier que ses boucles ignifuges étaient bien là et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le vent soufflait à peine et les arbres ne dansaient pas. Link s'inquiéta un peu, mais n'en fit pas un drame. Un fois arrivé, il vit Zelda dans une splendide robe jaune canari. Elle était couchée au sol et regardait le ciel.

-Ces beaux, n'est-ce pas Link? dit la jeune fille sans même avoir tourné la tête.

-Oui c'est très jolie, mentit Link, car le ciel s'assombrissait et il sentait peu à peu des mauvais esprits apparaître au alentour.

-Menteur, ricana machiavéliquement Zelda avant de ce lever et de placer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête prête à s'envoler.

-Tu n'es pas Zelda, marmonna Link en sortant son arc et en préparant une flèche, Qui es-tu?

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Dommage, je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je crois que je vais être obliger !

-Ghirahim?

-Wow je m'attendais à devoir le dire, mais à ce que je vois je ne serais pas obligé mhmhmhmh (Petit rire énervant du seigneur losange alias Ghirahim)

-Où est Zelda?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Ganondorf et Vaati l'ont emmené dans un endroit où elle sera nourrit et loger.

-LIBÉREZ-LÀ!

-Calme-toi, je vais la libérer, mais plus tard! Maintenant je n'ai plus de temps à perde avec un gamin. Je te laisse un ami pour t'amuser, mais s'il me revient avec un morceau en moins..., ricana Ghirahim en claquant des doigts pour ce téléporter.

Le vent se leva faisant presque tomber Link. Il sentit une présence le regarder sur le coté, il se retourna, il vu son propre reflet en train de ce former. Link jura et partit à la course vers l'école de chevalerie, avant que son double ne se forme. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur de l'école, il vut des jeunes hommes et femmes, l'un sur l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de se relever...

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde de DGM

**Depuis quelque temps, plus rien n'amusait Road. Que ce soit jouer à la poupée avec Tyki, torturer des akumas ou voler Lero. Cela ne lui arrachait tout ou plus qu'un unique petit sourire, car en vérité la Noé du rêve en avait asser de jouer toujours à la même chose... Ça faisait quand même environ 300 ans qu'elle ne faisait que la même chose et elle commençait bel et bien à s'impatienter...**

Plus tard

Road, satisfaite de son idée, hurla à plein poumon, faisant ainsi tomber la fourchette du Noé du plaisir.

-JE VAIS INFLIGER UNE ÉPREUVE AUX EXORCISTES!

-Bonne idée ma petite Road, acquiesça le compte, cependant, pourrais-tu avertir avant de hurler? Tu ne voudrais pas aggraver mes problèmes de digestions… alors, ton idée?

-Je vais les envoyer subir une épreuve dans un autre univers! Et grâce à ma porte, on pourra avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Et, est-ce que je peux envoyer Lero?

— Si tu le souhaites… mais à une condition! Je veux être au courant de cette affaire, conclut le compte.

Plus tard, à la congrégation.

— TU M'AS DIT NON!

— JE T'AI DIT OUI!

— NON

— OUI

— NON

— OUI

-Moyashi! Baka Usagi! URUSAI !

Allen et Lavi se battaillait à propos d'une histoire de temple. (The legend of Zelda POWAAAAAAAAAA !)  
-YÛU, MÊLES-TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDE ! cria Lavi.

-RÉPÈTE! s'écria Kanda, une veine pulsant dangereusemnt sur le front.

-TU PEUX RIEN ME FAIRE TA PETITE AMIE EST PARTI CE FAIRE RÉPARER! POURQUOI DÉJÀ ? AH OUI, PARCE QUE TU L'EN ENVOYÉ TRAVERSÉ QUATRE MURS ! OH BON SANG ! PAUVRE MUGEN !

-PAR TA FAUTE!

-TU VA LA FERMER UN PEU YÛ !?

Allen avait déguerpi pour aller prévenir Lenalee de la battaille qui s'annonçait.

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE, C'EST ÇA BAKA USAGI !

-Allez, viens, je t'attends !

-RAAAAAAAH ! s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en se frappant mutuellement.

Lavi sortit son maillet et…

-STOP! UNE GOUTTE DE SANG ET ÇA VA BARDER! s'écria Lenalee en marchant d'un pas rapide vers le lapin. Arrivé à proximité, elle lui tira l'oreille et l'emmena vers l'autre côté de la cafeteria.

-Espèce de mal élevé ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas t'attirer les foudres de Kanda ? Surtout quand il n'as pas Mugen !

-Tch… Je vais m'entraîner, décida le kendoka pour éviter le trouble avec la sœur de l'intendant.

-Mais tu n'as même pas Mugen, ricana Lavi, t'aurais pas oublié qu'elle a demandé le divorce ? continua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Avec la Wii Baka Usagi, s'énerva Kanda.

-TU JOUES À LA Wii? s'écrièrent Lavi, Lenalee, Allen ainsi que Krory qui suivait le maudit.

-Comment pensez-vous que je m'entraîne quand je n'ai pas mugen? **J'utilise the legend of zelda Skyward Sword et Twilight Princess !**

**Tous le monde rigola et il sortirent de la salle pour se rendre dans leur chambre respective, car la nuit allait bientôt tomber, mais soudain...**

Bipp : Tous les exorcistes aptes au combat sont demandés au bureau du Grand Intendant. Et Kanda, ton innocence est prête alors vient aussi.

Tous les jeunes se dirigèrent donc au lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent Reevers dire : Leur message disait qu'ils ont envoyer les maréchaux dans le monde de nar… narnia, je crois et quelques personnes dans des mondes tels que Mario, Kid Icarus, Kirby, Sonic et différents univers de superhéros...

-Nous sommes là grand frères

Dans la salle, il y avait Reevers et Komui derrière le bureau de l'intendant, Miranda, Daysia, 65 et Bookman était déjà préssent lorsque Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Krory et Lenalee arrivèrent.

- 6, 7, 8, merde... vous pouvez entrer, sauf toi Reevers, chuchota Komui, tellement bas que personne ne put comprendre, y compris le concerné...

-Tiens ton katana Kanda, dit simplement Reevers en tendant mugen au kendoka.

-Tch...

-VEUILLER ACCEUILLIR NOS NOUVEAUX HÉROS DE ZELDA ! s'écria Road qui se cachait sous l'apparence de Komui.

C'est fini les p'ti n'amis ! Terminus tout le monde descends !

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé! Maintenant que les personnages des deux mondes sont dans le même... Quoi ?Ils ne sont pas réunis vous dites? Mais arrêtez de râler à la fin ! C'est d'accord ! Je vais continuer d'écrire jusqu'à ce que les personnages des deux mondes se rencontrent ! ÊTES-VOUS PRÈS POUR LA RENCONTRE ULTIME ? Allez-vous préparer un petit café ou un chocolat chaud, l'histoire sera toujours au même endroit ! Ah, vous êtes déjà revenu ? D'accord, à l'abordage !

-MOYASHI DÉBARQUE DE SUR MOI !

-SI LAVI POURRAIT DESCENDRE DE SUR MOI, JE LE POURRAIS !

-JE PEUX PAS LA GRO... ENFIN LENALEE EST SUR MOI ! (Il semblerait que Lenalee soit légèrement plus lourde que ce qu'elle en a l'air...)

-NI-SAN TU ME FAIS MAL !

-KRORY ! J'ÉCRASE MA MAGNIFIQUEMENT SUBLIME LENALEE ! DESCENDS !

-JE NE PEUX PAS, 65 EST SUR MOI !

-MOI J'AI DAYSIA SUR MON DOS!

-EH BIEN MOI, J'AI BOOKMAN !

-Et moi je vous écrase tous, ricana le vieil homme.

-Sauf moi, dit Miranda qui ce leva, OH NON ! J'AI ÉCRASÉ UN PARAPLUIE ROSE ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !

-QU…QU…QUI ÊTES-VOUS !? s'écria Link qui ne comprenais décidément rien.

-Je suis Miranda Lotto, ench...-

La jeune femme trébuche et s'étala de tout son long sur le célestien.

-Woooaaaaah !

-Désolé ! Je suis si désolé ! Je suis trop maladroite ! Je vais me couper un bras pour me faire pardonner !

-Pas le temps pour parler, on continuras plus tard, murmura Link en dégaina Mugen du fourreau de Kanda alors que celui-ci était toujours au sol sous Lavi et Allené

-REND-MOI MUGEN SALE CRÉTIN D'ELF!

Mais ce fut un appel inutile car Link était déja à l'extérieur,des bruits ressemblant à des «slings», des «slangs» et des «slungs» furent entendus.

-MOYASHI DESCENDS DE SUR MOI !

-Hum... laisse moi y réfléchir... non.

-COMMENT ÇA NON !? DESCENDS DE SUR MOI AVANT QUE JE TE TRANCHE EN DEUX !

-Lavi, tu pourrais m'aider à l'em...-

Le lapin activa son maillet et frappa la tête de Kanda pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Allen tourna lentement sa tête et regarda Lavi d'un air qui dit « Sale idiot de crétin de lapin, tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès !?»

-Je voulais dire, on l'EMMÊNE là-bas, s'exclama Allen en appuyant durement sur ses mots.

-Désolé, rit Lavi, un air innoncent sur le visage, je croyais que tu voulais dire : «Aide moi à endormir Kanda...»

Soudain, la porte de l'école vola en éclat et dark Link entra.

C'est fini ! (Et pour de vrai cette fois) Bon... METTEZ UNE REVIEW AVANT QUE J'ENVOIS GANONDORF CHEZ VOUS! A+ pour un prochain chapitre.


End file.
